1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device with typing prompt function.
2. Description of Related Art
There are quite a few keys on a standard keyboard, and novice typists frequently make mistakes, especially during word processing.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device that can assist users in correctly entering data via a keyboard.